How Twilight Should Have Been
by EmoLover2016
Summary: This is how I think it should have been instead of Bella Falling in love with a stupid ugly weird vampire she should have falling in love with the Handsome sexy wolf (AKA) JACOB!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella POV**_

I shut off my truck and got out if it. I headed toward the school but something caught my eye, and I saw Edward staring at me from across the parking lot. He was standing by his car with his brothers and sisters, his light brown hair was so perfect and I got lost in his beautiful yellow eyes. But then I felt something touch my arm and I turned and noticed it was Jacob.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling today?" asked Jacob kindly.

"I'm doing okay how are you feeling today?" I asked back.

"I'm doing well, do you mind if I walk you to your class?" asked Jacob.

"No I don't mind." I replied. As we were talking, we started to walk towards the school. As we were walking I noticed his nice brown skin and his brown eyes... I then got a really cold chill and felt like something was wrong.

"Hey Bella can I ask you something?" asked Jacob.

"Um, sure what up?" I asked concernedly.

"Well um I was just wondering if you would like to go out and eat tonight?" asked Jacob.

"I, um, would love to but before you pick me up I have to do something first." I answered in a shaky voice.

"OK how about 9:30 sharp?" asked Jacob.

"Sounds like a perfect plan." I answered back.

"Well see you tonight beautiful." said Jacob as he leaned in to give me a sweet night kiss.

"Oh well, um, thank you, your not bad looking either..." I answered back in a happy voice.

I started to walk off as I realized I was 20 minutes late for my first class. I opened the classroom door when then I noticed everyone was starting at me and Mrs. White yelled at me saying, "YOUR 20 MINUTES LATE WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I uh I had a problem with my truck this morning, I-I am so sorry." I answered in a shaky almost crying voice.

"WELL SIT DOWN AND COPY THE DAMN BOARD NOW!" answered Mrs. White.

* * *

 **Hello world! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella POV  
**_

* * *

 **Hello world! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it!**

After I sat down I got my book out and started to copy the board and that's when it happened he appeared right next to me and I couldn't believe it

" How did you get here so fast Edward and anyways what are you doing here you got kicked out of school?" I asked frightened

" Don't talk just listen you little little ugh never mind just listen okay I saw you and-and that guy whatever his name is" Answered Edward

" first off don't come in here and be telling me what to do dumbass, second off his name is Jacob and third I don't need to listen to a freak like you" I answered back a little louder.

" Listen I'm just trying to keep your ass outta trouble" Answered Edward very strongly

" listen get the hell outta my classroom and out of my life now" I answered

just as I said that Mrs. White looked at me and asked " What is your problem missy?"

" n-nothing I just had a bad moment but why do you always have to be a bitch like c'mon Mrs. White give me a damn break" I answered

" listen Bella you don't talk to me like that unless you want to get kicked out of class is that what you want?" Asked Mrs. White

" getting kicked out of this class has been my wish ever since I first met you bitch" I answered back strongly

" well to bad that isn't ever happening" answered Mrs. White

" how the hell does your husband deal with you I'm surprised he hasn't arranged a divorce already damn u like a major freak?" I asked in a cocky voice

" LISTEN YOU LITTLE FUCK IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LITTLE ATTITUDE ALL YEAR AND IVE ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU MS SWAN" yelled Mrs. white

As she said that I started to walk out of the class and down to the principles office and as I was walking down the hallway I ran into Jacob who grabbed my arm and jerked me around and kissed me and said that he couldn't wait much longer for our date so he asked me " Bella can we go on our date now please I mean you already got kicked out of class what's the worst that could happen?"

"Your right" I said

"So we can go now? Asked Jacob

"Fuck it let's do it nothing bad is going to happen" I said

"Let's go" Jacob said

As he grabs my hand I had weird visions and I quick grabbed him and hugged him tightly

"what was that?' Jacob asked

"Oh I-I don't know " I said in a shaky voice

"I don't like Edward as much as I like you" I said in a shaky voice

"You don't have to be scared" Jacob said

"How can you tell I'm scared cause I'm not" I said in a shaky voice

"Because your acting weird and you don't have to be like that" Jacob said

As we were walking down the hall we walked really close to each other and as soon as we got out side we stopped and then we talked for a few minutes and then I got in his vehicle and we drove off. we got to my house and I saw my dad's car was in the driveway and I thought to myself that he was home from work early because it was only 4:35 and he usually doesn't get home until 6:30.

"Hey dad your home early what happened?" I asked

" well the school called me while I was at work and said that they kicked you out of class and that you swore at the teacher want to tell me about this Bella?" Asked Charlie

" well this morning the teacher swore at me like c'mon dad I just had a moment and they all slipped out and why u being so hard on me I mean your getting married to the bitch" I answered in a scared voce

" Bella Swan watch your mouth or I'm sending you back to your mother and I don't think you want that do you?" asked Charlie

" acutely Charlie that is what I want I mean I wont get bitched at all the time by mom like I do by you and at least mom isn't getting married to a huge asshole like your soon to be wife" I answered back while walking up the stairs.

" Well then ill call your mom and arrange everything tomorrow now get your ass upstairs and pack your shit and I don't ever want to see you damn face in this house again " Said Charlie in an angry voice

" Good wasn't planning on coming back anyways and as far as I know you go die in hell you dumbass I wish you weren't my father" I answered back in a very loud voice.

Then I went upstairs and slammed my door grabbed my suitcase and started packing and then tears came to my eyes and so I grabbed my phone and called Jacob up and we talked and I told him everything about it and when I told him what my dad said to me he said " that son of a fucking bitch Bella I'm coming over now make sure your stuff is packed and ready NOW"

" Alright Jacob Bye see you when you get here " I Answered

I packed all of my stuff and waited in my room until Jacob got to my house and as soon as Jacob walked through the door my dad started flipping out on him so I grabbed my suitcase and ran downstairs grabbed Jacob by the arm and pushed him out the door following him and as soon as we got outside I dropped my suitcase and hugged and him with tears coming down my face.  
" Bella what's going on?" asked Jacob

" he hates me he hates me so bad Jacob he wants nothing to do with me" I answered back

" Bella c'mon ill take you to my house you can stay with me for a while okay " said Jacob

we got into his car and i just out of no where blurted out " Jacob I want to be with you " and Jacob looked at me with a huge smile on his beautiful face and he said " Me to Bella I have been wanting to be with you since I first met you" and after hearing him say that i got butterflies in my stomach and i couldn't help but blush, and after that we were quite for the rest of ride to his house. And by the time we got there i was ready to go to bed so Jacob brought me to his room and cleaned of his bed turned o his TV and he pointed to his bed and said " go on Bella lay down you look tired as fuck" i laughed a little and then took of my jacket did what he told me to do and then he sat next to me and then he put on a weird TV show after a while Jacob looked at me and said " Bella can I ask you something?" and me being me said " Jacob I know what your going ask me and the answer to your question is yes yes I will be your girlfriend.

" Bella how did you know?" asked Jacob

" I can see t in your eyes" I Answered back

" wow i cant believe you acutely said yes" Said Jacob

" i know right" I answered back laughing a little

just at that moment Jacob took me by the waist pulled me in closer and kissed my slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bella POV  
**_

* * *

" Bella I am really glad to have you in my life" Said Jacob

" Oh well I am flattered that you said that " I answered

then I turned up the radio and my favorite song came and I couldn't help myself but start singing and I saw out of they corner of my eye that Jacob was staring at me and so I looked at him and started singing to him and he started to smile and he put his hand on my leg were my shorts weren't covering.

" Well it seems like your having fun right now " I said laughing

" Well I acutely am I mean you made my day without me having to ask you" Answered Jacob

and after a while of driving we stopped at a beautiful log cabin and Jacob said "c'mon were at my house" and he started walking away, and he started talking about what were going to do tonight.

" Well first were gonna go for a swim in the pool then i'm gonna cook you dinner and then were gonna go to bed" said Jacob

" Well lets hit the pool Babe" I said

" Alright go get your cloths off and everything" Answered Jacob

" Ok" I answered while walking off

While Jacob was getting undressed I watched him through my bedroom window, but after a few minutes i walked down to the pool. We were there for a little while before we got out and when inside I got dressed as Jacob Started cooking, as i walked downstairs i saw candles and i heard soft love music playing in the back ground.

I sat down on the couch and Jacob then walked into the living room with two plates with some Chicken with some Tea, he than sat down next to me and put his hand on my leg were dress wasn't covering.  
" Hey sexy, you look fucking hot tonight" Said Jacob

" Well you don't look to bad yourself bud" I answered pushing up my dress teasing him

" Ohh i like that" Jacob answered while looking at were i had pushed my dress up

" Hmm i bet" I answered

* * *

I felt myself being pressed down onto the bed. I opened my eyes to see Jocob smiling down at me.

"So... you really want to?" He asked, leaning down and breathing on my neck. I smiled.

"You'll have to get it first." I answered slyly. I felt him smile into my neck.

"Is that a challenge?" I felt his nose brush my neck. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Bring it." I whispered.

I felt his warm tongue run down my neck. I moved my head to allow him more access. He slowly moved his head down to my chest. He looked up at me and moved his hand to the rim of my dress. He slowly pulled down, revealing my bra. I blushed and looked away. He undid the clasp on my bra and gently pulled it off.

"Your beautiful." He whispered. I kept looking away, when I felt his warm mouth cover my nipple. I gasped in pleasure and he started to suck lightly. I moaned and he moved to the other one, repeating the process.

"I want more of you." I growled. Jocob looked up and smiled. He then flipped us over so I was on top.

"Then get it." I smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was fully off, I trailed a line of kisses from his chest down to his waist. I then licked a trail back up to his chest. I could feel his arousal up against my leg. He lifted up his hand and slowly pulled my whole dress off, leaving me in nothing but my panties. I smiled and unbuttoned his pants. I slipped them off slowly, teasing him. Once he was just in his boxers, his arousal was obvious.

I palmed his erection, and he moaned. I liked it. It made me aroused.

He started to buck his hips into my hand, but I removed it.

"Not yet." I purred. Jacob growled and rolled me over, so he was on top.

He removed my underwear, revealing my womanhood. I blushed. That's when he put his tongue inside me. I gasped and moaned at the same time, and he started to move his tongue. I moved my hips a little, pleasure coursing through my body.

He looked up at me.

"Not yet." He mocked. I growled and pulled off his boxers. He straddled me and aligned our entrances.

"This might hurt a little." He said. Jacob entered me slowly, and I yelped in pain.

"It will get better, I promise." Jocob reassured. He moved slowly, and I whimpered. Soon, the pain was gone, and I started to want more.

"Faster." I whispered. Jocob smiled and started to move faster. I moaned in pleasure. He started to go faster, and I completely lost it. I came, screaming out his name. He soon came inside of me.

I looked at Jacob.

"I love you..." I said before falling asleep.


End file.
